


Goodbye

by DarkWitchFanBoy



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWitchFanBoy/pseuds/DarkWitchFanBoy
Summary: What if events at Lastation's Gold Summit went a bit differently?
Kudos: 3





	Goodbye

"Uni! Please hold on for ten… No! Five minutes" K-Sha told her as she went work immediately.

"K-Sha… what… are you?" Uni managed to get out.

"I'm going to synthesize a cure using my blood. Noire do whatever you can to keep Uni awake if she falls asleep we might lost her for good" K-Sha said.

Noire nodded quickly "Okay! Uni come on remember that time…"

K-Sha began to work 'I can't afford to fail them… I will save Uni'

(-)

"Here we go. This should work hold on Uni" K-Sha said as she gave her the cure.

"Uni" Noire said shaking her body slightly to keep her awake.

The two looked at her and began to worry when they saw that Uni's breathing wasn't stabilizing… it was getting worse! The gap between her taking breaths was getting longer and longer with each passing moment. Not helping with this was the fact that even with Noire shaking her Uni was having a lot of difficulty keeping her eyes open.

"Uni! Don't you dare close your eyes!" Noire shouted with tears streaming down her face.

"N-No that cure should've worked it had to!" K-Sha said in disbelief "I'll make another hold on just a bit longer" she began to start working but was stopped.

"K-Sha… it's fine… you tried… I'm… grateful" Uni managed to get out.

"No, I've done nothing to warrant your gratitude. Please just hold on" K-Sha encouraged.

"I don't… have… much… longer" Uni confessed with tears beginning to leak out of her eyes.

"Uni… Stop that… please" Noire pleaded her voice beginning to break.

"K-Sha… thank you… for trying… to save me" Uni turned to look her sister in the eyes "Noire… I'm glad… to have… had… a big sister… like you".

"Please…" More tears came out as Noire began sniffling "Please stop talking like that K-Sha can make another cure just… please hold on".

"This is… it… for me" Uni forced a smile to her big sister in an attempt to ease her "I… love you Noire… good…bye…" the candidate's eyes slowly closed as she said those words her body going limp in Noire's arms.

Noire stared at down at her and began shaking her in a vain attempt at getting a response.

But nothing happened.

"U-Uni!… Uni!" the CPU shouted her voice breaking "P-Please stop it… this isn't funny" she spoke in denial with tears streaming down her cheeks. Noire hugged her body tighter beginning to start sobbing "D-Don't g-go Uni!… p-please don't go".

K-Sha could only watch as Noire cradled her now dead sisters body in hopes of somehow bringing her back.

'Hmm… most interesting' a familiar voice spoke in K-Sha's mind 'You genuinely tried to save her life, yet your efforts proved to be in vain in the end. But I suppose you ultimately got what you finally wanted, now have Noire all to yourself. No distractions' K-Sha began to think when she took in those words. She now had Norie to herself. She could be with Noire. And nothing would stop her. She would be her's forever and ever.

The Gold Thrid member shook her head away from the train of thinking "No!… I wanted to be with Noire but not like this" through all of this K-Sha began to think of one thing and one thing only "I… I-I can still save her. I can still save her. I can still save her".

Noire looked back at K-Sha and saw a dark purple aura emanating around her "I can still save her. I can still save her" she repeated over again clutching her head.

"K-Sha?…" Noire called out in an attempt to get her attention.

"I can still save her. I can still…" K-Sha kept on repeating those words and then to Noire's surprise took on her Gold Form.

Noire rubbed the tears off her face "K-Sha what's happening?"

"I can still save her. I can still…" K-Sha repeated.

She could see that whatever was happening to her it would most likely end up with K-Sha attacking her. Noire then transformed into her goddess form but even in that form her sorrowful expression remained present "For Uni's sake allow me knock some sense in you".

(-)

"Tornado Sword!" Noire shouted landing the attack which sent K-Sha down and out of her Gold Form.

"K-Sha are you okay" she asked kneeling down.

Then she heard sobbing "I-I'm sorry Noire. I couldn't save her".

Noire went back into her human form "You tried to help her K-Sha I can't blame you for that" she said her voice holding almost no emotion and went over to Uni's body and kneeled down then gently picked it up "Let's just get back to Lastation" she told her walking out.

K-Sha stood up then looked at the Gold Summit with pure rage in her eyes she aimed her gun at it and fired several shots at it destroying it.

The gunfire caused Noire to turn back and look at her "Now that power won't be used to harm anyone". 

The two walked out of the Gold Summit and while on the walk K-Sha thought about the problems that may arise for Lastation with its CPU candidate now being gone. The Gold Third member shook her head regardless of what problems may arise she would be prepared to face and over come any of them. If not for the sake of Lastation.

Then for the sake of its fallen candidate.


End file.
